


To Dance Again

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Rose meets Jack, you meet Fabrizio.





	To Dance Again

The Titanic was supposed to be a getaway, for others but not for you. Not for you and your sister Rose. No for the two of you it was a prison barge, a ship keeping you as prisoners and taking you off to America. At least you were lucky enough to not be engaged to Cal. He was crass and arrogant, there was nothing pleasing about him according to you. Even his money couldn’t get you to like the man.

You hadn’t wanted to join your mother for dinner, wanting to explore the ship instead. She refused citing the fact that you had a reputation to uphold. The truth was that you had no reputation to uphold, your father was dead and the money gone. The only thing you had to uphold were his debts. Politely making conversation with the people seated around you, you were in fact glad when Rose made her joke about the male preoccupation with size as it gave you a chance to follow her on deck.

Unfortunately Cal was sent to bring the two of you back inside. You sulked back in your room, planning ways to get back out aboard the ship. Perhaps you could even track down the artist that was staring at Rose. Art had always intrigued you but you really had no one to talk to about it. Cal couldn’t even recognize the genius that was Picasso.

You hadn’t really anticipated anything spectacular to happen while on the ship and truthfully nothing did. At least it didn’t to you. Because you were the youngest child she was often over protective which meant you needed to stay in your room the night Rose tried jumping from the ship. In reality you understood why she felt that was the only escape, you were the only person she’d ever confided in about these feelings before. You were grateful when you learned Jack had saved her.

The next day when it came time for dinner you were just as surprised as everyone else when Jack joined you for dinner. Cal was his typical rude self but Jack gladly shrugged it off and began talking art with you. To you it was quite obvious that she had feelings for him despite his social status. Then again social status meant nothing to the both of you. Apparently Jack could tell because towards the end of the dinner he slipped Rose a note and then invited the two of you to a third class party.

Both of you snuck out in the middle of the night, making your way down to third class. Jack met you and took you to the room where the party was being held. He insisted on escorting you but from the sound of the party you knew you could have found the room yourself. You and Rose got accustomed to the room by watching everyone dance, including Jack. Eventually Rose gathered her courage and stepped in, leaving you alone to watch. You wanted to dance but dancing alone was never something you’d do. You were far to embarrassed.

A voice was heard next to you, “Excuse me miss”

Turning to face the person you were met with a man just about Jacks age, “Yes?”

“Fabrizio De Rossi, I know Jack. Would you like to dance?”

“You know Jack?”

“He and I won our tickets in a poker game!”

“Well I suppose one dance couldn’t hurt”

One dance didn’t hurt, neither did the next or the next. Fabrizio was an excellent dancer and he’d even offered to take you back to your room when Jack and Rose left. You turned him down though, wanting to stay at the party. Rose was lucky enough to find Jack but you were lucky enough to find Fabrizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
